Shadow Effect
by Masae
Summary: Ganondorf's gone, and peace had returned to Hyrule, for a time. A single loose end has begun to unravel, creating a much bigger threat: Dark Link. What happens when an unfamiliar girl holds a key to either bring his army down, or empower it? Transport fic
1. Dream

Hey guys! A few clarifications before you start reading…

This is a transportation fic. As lame as those usually are, I have always had a fascination for the "So-and-so gets transported to another dimension" stories. I enjoy reading them, though I have rarely come across any that really strikes my fancy. So, I finally decided to just write my own.

This is in no way a self-insertion fic. Kitaku is VERY different from me, from her personality right down to her looks. I just wanted to clarify that.

I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue  
Dream**

Darkness.

Complete, and utter darkness.

That was all Kitaku could see and feel as she dragged her limp body along the floor, frantically groping the area for something grab onto. Her entire body was numb; there was no feeling, no pain, yet the most she could do was continue to slowly pull herself forward.

Where was she going, though? She had no clue. Kitaku simply knew that she was suffocating in the black abyss that surrounded her. Her lungs felt as if they were ready to collapse, and she quickly grew desperate to find a way to escape.

Voices taunted her, vibrating to the very core. Anger. Hatred. Betrayal. Horror. There were so many emotions wrapped up into those torturous voices, threatening to drive her mad in her pitch black hellhole.

_You can't do it._

_You failed us all._

_You're despicable._

_How could you?_

_What __**are**__ you?_

"Leave me alone…" Kitaku's lips trembled helplessly as she silently mouthed these three words in a chant, struggling to maintain her own ragged breaths. "Leave me alone!" Her desperate crawling slowed to a near halt, muscles unable to drag her weight along any longer.

Just as she had resigned to wallowing in her torture, a dim light appeared ahead. Its soft yellow glow looked like a savior in the midst of the empty void all around it. With newfound strength, Kitaku dragged herself toward that one, small light, and grew increasingly horrified at what it revealed to her.

The first thing she noticed was the blood that ran up her sickly, frail arms. Wounds were littered all about her limbs and torso as though she had been torn apart in the worst of ways. As she crawled closer, she started to feel again—although she wished she didn't. It began as a slow burn littered across her entire body, and steadily built up into a searing pain that nearly left her crippled. The full force of the severity of her wounds swept over her like a blanket of blinding agony.

For a moment, the thought of returning to the darkness seemed extremely comforting. Everything was numb there—nothing mattered. She couldn't see, but she couldn't feel either. It was as though she didn't exist at all.

Kitaku didn't know why, but she pressed on. Through the excruciating pain, she pulled herself over to that warm, small ball of light, despite the horrific sight of her torn arms and the thick trail of blood. She wearily lifted her head up, choking back her strangled cries of pain, to stare at a lone silhouette in the darkness. He stood on both feet, gazing down at her with piercing eyes, crooked mouth turned upward in a sickening grin. Her eyes widened as the shadows seemed to come to life around him. They danced and contorted into many different statures, twisting into a horde of unspeakable hellish creatures. Before she knew it, she was surrounded by an army of grotesque monsters, and left to cower in the faint glow that had once been her comfort.

The shadowed man outstretched his hand toward her, his twisted smirk broadening at the bewildered expression on Kitaku's face. That was when he spoke a single word. His voice was smooth, inviting, and almost as warm as the light that the battered girl laid under, greatly contrasting the chilling demons that stood about him.

"_Come._"


	2. Death

**Chapter 1  
****Death**

"_Come_."

Kitaku let out a loud yelp as she awoke with a start, beads of sweat dripping down her flushed face. Her short, black hair was plastered to her skin in drenched locks, partially blocking her vision. The flustered girl took in deep, gasping breaths of air, chocolate brown eyes wide in both horror and confusion. She glanced around the room, slowly regaining her shattered composure. Her tense shoulders visibly began to relax as she hung her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "What the hell is wrong with me," she huffed as she brought her breathing down to a reasonable pace.

After a few short moments Kitaku raised her head again, running her shaky hand through her hair. She then threw off the thin sheet that covered her, and swung her legs around to dangle off the side of her bed. She sat in complete silence, although her mind was in total turmoil—why was she having this dream again?

A knock at her bedroom door startled her out of her intense reverie. "Kitaku, honey, are you all right in there?" A feminine voice called from the other side, laced with worry, "I heard you scream just now."

"Uh," Kitaku droned, completely coming out of her daze, "yeah, mom! I'm fine. I was startled, that's all."

As though satisfied with the answer, light footsteps walked away from the door, leaving the girl in peace. The weary girl slowly turned her head to look at the necklace she had hanging on a stand, and furrowed her eyebrows at it.

It was a pendant that she had for as long as she could remember. The intricate design etched into its silver surface curled around a black, translucent gem that glittered in the light. Within its dark depths, it almost seemed to gleam a myriad of different colors in the sunlight. It almost looked like a black diamond with its beauty. Kitaku never figured out what the gem was, exactly—no known stone quite matched its description.

The girl heaved a sigh, remembering that Karen had once told her that it was an heirloom from their previous family, and that it couldn't be lost—no matter what.

She sighed before standing up and swiping the necklace off of its stand, then fitting it around her neck. She walked up to her dresser as she groggily pulled off her pajamas, and then quickly changed into her favorite bell-bottom jeans along with a plain red T-shirt.

Kitaku walked over to her door in silence, turned the handle, and then stepped into the hall before closing the door. The smell of pancakes wafted through the air causing her mouth to water as she followed the scent to the kitchen.

"You look like shit." A young woman seated at the kitchen table jeered at Kitaku as she entered the room. Her long black hair framed her slim face, strands dangling over her icy eyes greatly contrasting her almost sickly pale skin. Her attire was, to say the least, provocative, but at the same time, it complemented the chilling air around her.

Kitaku, who was already frazzled and irritable, wrinkled her nose in reply, taking a seat across from the offending woman. "It's better than looking like a fucking slut," she retorted in a low hiss, shooting a glare across the table.

"Girls, please!" An older blonde woman sighed exasperatedly glancing backwards as she flipped the pancake she had been cooking. Her wrinkled face and tired eyes showed that she had many stressful years, but was more mature than the two bickering young ladies behind her.

"It's not my fault Karen's being a bitch," Kitaku scoffed before rubbing her eyes tiredly with both her hands.

Karen let out a defiant huff. "Look who's talking," she barked, raising an eyebrow at her sibling's unusual snappy responses.

The blonde woman at the stove rolled her eyes before dumping the pancakes she'd been cooking into two separate plates. She turned on her heel and placed the platters before the fighting girls before snatching her purse off of the counter nearby. "I'm leaving; I'll be back late tonight. Please, try not to kill each other," she called, earning a short nod from both of them. She briskly walked out of the room and through the nearby front door.

Karen listened for the creaking of hinges that signified their mother's leave before turning her gaze toward her little sister. "That dream again?" She inquired, dropping her previous hostile tone. She poured a bit of syrup over her pancake, and proceeded to take a bite.

Kitaku heaved a sigh as she rolled her eyes, as though she'd been expecting the question, "yeah."

"That's like, what—the tenth time in a row? You should probably get some help or something, that can't be healthy for you, sis," the older girl advised almost sympathetically furrowing her eyebrows at her sister's obvious distaste for the conversation.

"Fourteenth," Kitaku corrected, "and I don't need a fucking therapist or psychiatrist, or whatever you're trying to hint at. I just need a god damn night of decent sleep."

Karen frowned, disappointed at the girl's stubborn attitude. "It's your choice, I suppose. You could get some sleeping meds to help you sleep at the very least," she muttered, "The insomnia is affecting you."

"It is not!" Kitaku snapped despite the heavy bags under her eyes and obvious irritable responses. "I don't want any help to sleep, I sleep just fine." She heaved yet another aggravated sigh, rubbing her temples with her fingers, "Just go away, I don't need your lecturing right now. Weren't you going to that freak of a friend's house, anyway?"

"Yeah, whatever." Go ahead and sulk," Karen spat, patience beginning to wear thin. She stood up from her chair and angrily stormed out of the house, leaving her sister to wallow in her misery.

Kitaku began to tap the table with a tightly clenched fist in her frustration; she knew that the dreams were affecting her, but there was nothing she could do about it. She thought back on what her sister had mentioned—maybe it really was time to find some help.

She glanced at her sister's half-eaten pancake then at her own untouched one. Heaving a sigh, she pushed herself away from the table and stood, dumping her breakfast in the trash; she just wasn't hungry. The girl walked through the house back to her room and shut the door as she entered. Both her mother and sister were out and she had absolutely nowhere to go. _Oh well_.

Kitaku flopped down into the bed she had left a mere half an hour ago and buried her face into the white, down-filled pillow. She might have slept through the entire night, but she felt as though she hadn't slept at all in weeks. Kitaku flipped over, cursing under her breath as she closed her weary eyes. '_Maybe this time I can get some real sleep,_' she thought to herself already beginning to doze. Before long, she was in a deep, dreamless slumber.

Kitaku awoke many hours later. She yawned as she slowly opened her eyes to gaze out the dark window realizing that it must have been well into the night. A small smile graced her lips, satisfied that she had _finally_ slept without a horrendous nightmare.

She stretched, stumbling clumsily out of her bed, and frowned as her stomach cramped in hunger. '_Right, no breakfast_,' she thought to herself as she walked toward the door with the intention of finding something to eat. She laid her hand upon the door's knob, twisted it, and attempted to push it open; to her confusion, it remained closed.

Kitaku pushed as hard as she could against her bedroom's door, and shook the handle as if rattling the door would help. Her confusion quickly escalated into panic as she started to pound her body harshly against the plank of wood. "Karen, if this is a fucking prank—!" she began, hitting the door again with a clenched fist.

"This is no prank," a sultry voice sounded behind her having an amused edge to its chilling tone. Kitaku whirled herself around and pressed her back against the mysteriously locked door, breath catching in her throat at the sight before her. A tall boy gazed down at her with piercing red eyes, the pale moonlight being just barely enough to illuminate his sharp features. The raven locks of his bangs brushed the sides of his high cheekbones, framing the soft jaw line that gave him an almost feminine appearance. The rest of his hair had been tucked back into a strange, black hat that seemed to match the rest of his leather, gothic-looking outfit.

Kitaku's eyes widened—she recognized him. That crooked smile, his sturdy yet slim physique, and those piercing red eyes…

"What the fuck are you doing?! How did you get in here?!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs, groping to the side, hoping to plant her hand on something that she might use as a weapon. Panic and horror washed over her like a torrent, color draining from her cheeks as her heart beat so fast that it might burst.

The boy let out a low chuckle as he slowly, almost tauntingly stepped forward, arms crossed over his chest. "Are you surprised?" He inquired as he tilted his head upward, giving himself an arrogant atmosphere. "That your nightmare is standing right in your room?" He continued to walk, footsteps echoing through the air.

"Stay away from me," Kitaku warned, voice shaking in pure fright. She balled her fist as he drew closer, desperately hoping for some way out of her current situation. She couldn't believe this—she simply couldn't believe this. The man from her nightmare was right before her, mere steps away and coming closer by the second. '_Move,_' she commanded her feet, which were rooted to the spot in her fear. '_Move!_' She exclaimed in her mind more frantically this time. Her legs trembled, and with one last prompting, finally allowed her to dash away from the spot to grab the closest potential weapon—a lamp.

She pulled the lamp off the dresser, ripping the plug out of the wall in the process. With a loud yell, Kitaku flung herself toward the man before her gripping the lamp tightly with both hands. She swung her arms toward her target, having every intention of shattering the 'weapon' on his head.

Letting out another chuckle, the man caught Kitaku by her wrist with ease, stopping the lamp in its tracks. A new wave of fright pulsated through the girl's body as she allowed the lamp to drop to the floor. She thrashed her arm back and forth desperately trying to loosen his iron grip. "Let me go, you sick fuck!" she snarled attempting to swing her free hand at the side of his head. To her horror, that wrist was also caught with just as much ease.

She let out a piercing scream as she felt herself being pushed backward until her back hit the wall. Both her wrists were held firmly above her head, effectively pinning her to the spot. He pressed his body against hers, rendering her legs useless in their frantic kicking.

"Looks like I win," the man growled, looking down at his prey with his intense eyes.

Kitaku ceased her thrashing to stare up at him with her hate-filled gaze, thoroughly disgusted with how close he'd gotten in a matter of seconds. "What the fuck do you want?" She hissed darkly, each word dripping with potent venom. She could feel each beat of her pounding heart, while adrenaline pulsed through her veins.

"It's simple, really," he muttered in what seemed like a low purr. He lowered his head staring straight into her eyes, as though he were looking into her soul. His black locks of hair tickled her forehead, causing her to shrink slightly away from him. At this small movement, the man's smirk broadened a bit. "You're going to work for me."

The hostility on Kitaku's face quickly melted away at those little words, but was quickly replaced by horror. Her eyes widened, and her mouth gaped. '_What does he mean by work?_ '

He'd apparently read her expression and allowed a soft chuckle to escape his pursed lips. "But before that," his gaze reverted to the pendant that hung around her exposed neck, "I need you to die."

Before Kitaku could open her mouth, the area around her changed into the scenery of her dreams; a pitch black void. Confusion laced her expression, eyes impossibly wide as she stared around her to look for what was left of her room. Unfortunately for her, there was nothing; only darkness, and the unpleasant feeling of being pinned to the wall.

"Have a nice trip…" The sultry voice assaulted her ears throwing her into yet another world of confusion. The grip on her wrists was released and the pressure his body was lifted off her chest. Kitaku let out a loud yelp when she felt herself falling, as it grew increasingly difficult to breathe. It was just like those dreams—except this time, she was sure…

_This is real._

_I can't breathe._

_I'm going to die._

_Somebody,_

_anybody,_

_help me, please!_

She continued to fall, breaths eventually becoming shorter and even more frantic. This continued for a long while, until she saw a glimmer of light in the far distance; that was when she felt her consciousness fade into nothing.

_She had died_.


	3. New World

**Chapter 2  
****New World**

Kitaku stirred. A soft groan escaped her lips as she groggily turned her head, realizing that she had a splitting headache. The grunt she had emitted turned into soft whimpers at each throb of pain in her temples. She soon felt something soft being placed on her head and she was deathly afraid to find out what it was.

'_What the hell happened?_' Kitaku allowed herself to flicker her eyes open despite her body's agonizing protests. She squinted through the light that poured in from a nearby window as she slowly began to recall the events of the prior night. Her eyes widened as she let out a loud gasp and abruptly sat up in her cot.

"Ah, you're awake?" A feminine voice sounded causing Kitaku to whip her head to the side.

A young woman stood a few feet away, ruby red hair tucked behind her abnormally long ears. Her large, friendly eyes almost seemed to smile all by themselves with no help from the shy grin that graced her lips. Her petite stature and frail physique gave her the appearance of a doll. She took light steps toward Kitaku before she pressed her cool hand against her glossy forehead, which was still slick with sweat.

"You've been out for quite awhile, but it seems like your fever's finally going down. How are you feeling?" The woman inquired as she took her hand off of the girl's forehead.

Kitaku squinted as she stared at the woman before her; she'd seen her somewhere before, but where? "I'm… Fine," she replied slowly as she rubbed her temples with her fingers in a feeble attempt to relieve the stabbing pain. "Where am I?"

"You're in Kakariko Village, hon," the woman replied as softly as she could as though she understood that the girl was in pain. "You were unconscious in the fields. Good thing you were found, because some wolfos were particularly interested in you," she added with a cringe.

Kitaku frowned. '_Kakariko Village? Wolfos? That sounds… Familiar._' She turned back to her caretaker and smiled weakly.

"Well, thank you for caring for me, miss—," she paused when she realized she didn't know the woman's name.

"Anju." She filled in, smile broadening.

Kitaku furrowed her eyebrows but nodded. "And I'm Kitaku," she introduce herself before weakly swinging her legs to the edge of the bed.

Anju seemed to panic at her movement, lifting her hands up as though she wasn't sure whether to push Kitaku back onto the bed or help her to her feet. "You should rest!" She exclaimed, placing a small hand upon the girl's shoulder.

Kitaku rolled her eyes before shaking her head. "Actually I think some fresh air would do me some good," she muttered a bit more hostilely than she'd meant to.

Anju flinched before obediently retracting her hand, but still watched to see if her 'patient' could really stand on her own.

The woozy girl wrinkled her nose and slowly helped herself to her feet. She stumbled, much to Anju's distress, but quickly regained her balance. '_Good god, I feel like I haven't walked in months,_' she snorted in her mind, knees almost buckling as she took a step. She placed a shaky hand on a nearby wall for support and made her way toward the door across the room.

"You really shouldn't—" Anju began only to be silenced by a bored look from Kitaku. "Well, if you have any problems, be sure to let me know. You're welcome to stay here for as long as you need as well." She grinned as she waved goodbye to the departing girl.

Kitaku turned her head as she reached the door and sincerely smiled. "Thanks," she replied, waving back in response. She placed her hand upon the door's knob and with a quick twist she stepped out into the shock of her life.

The entire area was something straight out of a storybook. Peasants and merchants were running back and forth buying and selling goods. Chickens roamed about, picking up stray bread crumbs that they found in their path. Children played their imaginary games, running and screaming amongst each other in sheer delight. Then there was the occasional armored man with sinister-looking weapons strapped to their body. The entire area made her think of the middle ages.

'_This—this Has to be some sort of joke._' She glanced around frantically, eyes wide, '_There's no way this is real! How the hell did Karen do this?! Kakariko Village? I've heard of this place before! I must be dreaming sill!_' Her thoughts raced and she found herself unable to comprehend her situation.

"Good morning! You're finally awake!" A man beside her said cheerfully, startling the girl out of her reverie.

Kitaku's body shivered at the familiar voice—that smooth, infuriating voice. She slowly turned to the side almost afraid of what might await her. What she saw sent her into a world of shock, fright, confusion and blind rage.

"YOU!" She shrieked as she balled her fist, stumbling backwards at the sight of this man. She recognized him in an instant, in more ways than she cared to realize.

The young man's face fell as his royal blue eyes widened in confusion and guilt, even though he had no idea what he felt guilty for. His soft jaw line and pointed chin gave him a feminine look. His skin was fair, complemented by the blonde locks that fell at the sides of his face. A green, pointed hat was pulled over the back of his head, matching the green tunic that hung over his slender, yet well toned physique. A sword and shield was strapped to his back, much to the girl's fright.

She recognized him all right—not only as the Hero of Time, Link, but also as her assailant she encountered the previous night. There were differences between this man and the one she'd met, but the similarities were also much too convenient for her to ignore. The height, the body build, the face—it was all the same.

"Hey! It's okay; I'm not going to do anything," he said in a hushed tone as he lifted his gauntleted hands up in the air, signifying that he meant no harm.

"BULLSHIT!" Kitaku snarled as she stumbled backwards a few more times before tripping and landing on her back with a squeak of pain. She remained guarded, thoroughly convinced that this was some sort of sick joke. Link, from the Legend of Zelda, was standing before her. There was just no way.

Link winced at her shriek before taking a couple steps forward and kneeling in front of the panicked girl. "I don't know what happened, but I assure you, you're—" His statement was cut short when the girl's fist connected with his face, stunning him for a brief moment.

"This is all YOUR fault! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU SEND ME?" Kitaku sent another punch at his face, becoming more frantic by the second.

Link caught her fist in his hand attempting to stop her thrashing as gently as possible. His concerned expression now held a hint of annoyance, especially when he felt blood beginning to drip from his nose.

"Please, calm down!" He exclaimed desperately as he glanced nervously around. The girl's incessant screaming was starting to draw unwanted attention, and he smiled reassuringly at the passing villagers. He turned his attention back to the struggling girl, and spoke quickly, "This is Kakariko—I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. Just please calm down so I can help you!"

Kitaku finally began to settle herself down but kept her intense glare glued onto Link's bleeding face. She said nothing as she ripped her fist away from the boy's loose grip then let out an audible huff.

Link sighed in relief obviously thankful that the girl was finally being still. He remained kneeling, not wanting to rush the girl or startle her further. "What's your name?" He inquired, hoping that introductions would put her mind at ease.

The girl eyed him suspiciously, brows knitting together in frustration. "Kitaku," she replied grudgingly after a long pause.

"Well then, Kitaku," he began politely, "I'm Link. It's a… Pleasure to meet you," he seemed to stumble on the word pleasure as his mind flickered on his newly broken nose.

"Bullshit," she snorted again much to Link's dismay. She struggled to her feet before tilting her head upward, a defiant expression covering her features. "I don't know what kind of sick joke this is and to be frank, I simply don't give a fuck."

Link was absolutely perplexed. "Joke? What joke?" He inquired as he stood along with the girl, outstretching his hand to aid her balance. Of course, she swatted his attempt away with a growl.

"Don't play games with me, because I'm not buying it," she sneered as she turned on her heel toward the direction she assumed was the exit. "I'm going home. I'm going to call a damn cab and figure out where the hell I really am." Kitaku hobbled away from the boy, tripping over her own feet every few steps.

"Cab?" Link repeated, again perplexed; this girl was just confusing him left and right. He shook his head and dismissed the thought, before trotting next to her. "You can't travel yet, you can barely walk!" He objected, earning a deep scowl.

"All I need is a damn cab to get home!" Kitaku argued, "and leave me alone, I'm tired of this fucking act."

"Look," Link began to grow impatient, "I have no idea what you're talking about but there's no way you're going to go wherever your home is in this condition. How about you rest until you can at least walk properly?" He pleaded, afraid that she would collapse. He paused for a moment before continuing, "Where do you live, anyway?"

"Los Angeles," Kitaku replied, stopping her steps much to Link's relief.

The boy raised an eyebrow, pursed lips letting out an audible hum of thought. "I've never even heard of this 'Los Angeles,' and I've traveled a lot. I doubt it's anything in the area."

Kitaku paled. '_He's never heard of Los Angeles? He seems sincere enough_,' she stared at him, mouth agape. '_There's no way that this is real—there's just no way. Yet somehow, I don't think he's lying_.'

She placed her hand over her face, bottom lip starting to quiver. She had no idea where she was, no money, no clue where 'home' was. She had absolutely nothing. Not to mention there was a fictional character standing right in front of her who had almost the exact same face of the person who placed her in this mess.

"I must be going insane… Or dreaming. Or—or something." She mumbled under her breath, voice shaking slightly as the reality of her position began to hit home. "I don't know."

Link frowned as he sympathetically placed his hand upon her shoulder. "Hey," he said softly, voice laced with pity, "when you feel better I'll help you find your way home, all right?"

Kitaku gripped her own face in her hand before letting her arm fall. She glanced at Link from the corner of her eye and slowly nodded her head. "Yeah… Sure." She looked away and rubbed her neck in an attempt to ease the tension that had built up. "Link, was it?" She inquired, desperately hoping that the joke would be revealed after she asked.

Her prayers weren't answered. "That'd be me," he replied, unsure why the girl flinched at the confirmation.

Kitaku couldn't believe it at all, yet here she was, talking to the Hero of Time himself. Sure she enjoyed the game as a kid, but that was a game! It was never supposed to be real! This touched every level of "impossible" there could ever be. None of this made any sense at all!

Then she thought back to that man's words. "_I need you to die… Have a nice trip._" Did that mean she was dead and this was her hell? Was she literally sent here, or was she still dreaming?

Link's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "So why were you unconscious in the middle of a field?" He asked hesitantly as though he were afraid of her reaction. He lifted his gauntleted hand up to his nose, and winced as he wiped the blood off of his lip.

"Did Anju tell you that?" Kitaku snorted dryly, raising an eyebrow.

"I was the one who found you," Link corrected, "Anju had an extra bed so I figured it'd be a good idea to bring you to her." He paused and shot the girl a suspicious eye. "You dodged the question, by the way."

Kitaku let out an aggravated sigh then sat down on the grass, tired of holding her weight up. "I don't know," she replied, pausing as she wondered whether or not she should continue. She decided against it and resigned to burying her face in her knees. "I just ended up there."

Link wasn't completely satisfied with the answer but didn't press for more information. He sat down a few feet away from Kitaku and tilted his head. "Must be rough," he commented while wiping away the fresh stream of blood coming from his broken nose. He then decided to simply hold his hand by his nose to prevent it from bleeding any more.

"I don't really appreciate being reminded." Kitaku groaned as she lifted her face from her knees. She shot Link an irritated stare before she propped her head up with her hand.

"Well, sorry," Link muttered, growing slightly annoyed himself. He furrowed his eyebrows curiously—this girl was certainly strange. "What did you mean by it's my fault, and that I sent you here?" He inquired, suddenly remembering what the girl had said.

"None of your fucking business," Kitaku snapped with a definite sulk on her features.

Link let out a soft snort. "If it's _my_ fault, it's apparently my business, isn't it?"

The girl narrowed her eyes. "I mistook you for someone else. Plain and simple— end of story." She replied with finality while throwing a hand up in exasperation. "God, you never stop with the questions, do you?"

"Don't you mean Goddesses?" Link chimed, completely ignoring her outburst.

"No, I mean God. As in he. As in 'I'm not going to waste my breath tacking on –'esses at the end.'" She retorted, earning a look of utter dismay from the hero.

Link shook his head. "You'd better not let anyone hear you say that—you'll get in trouble for blasphemy," he advised warningly, "some people can be very—Dogmatic."

"Don't give a shit." Kitaku huffed angrily, standing to her feet. She began to hobble away, with Link following right behind her.

"I'm only trying to help, you know," the boy muttered. "You don't have to be so hostile."

"I don't give a shit! All I want is to go home, forget any of this ever happened, and have some sort of sign that I still have my sanity. So far it looks like none of that's going to happen any time soon! Of course I'm in a shitty mood!" The girl's voice rose with each word she spoke, until she was bellowing straight into the hero's face.

Link lifted his hands as though trying to calm her back down, struggling to manage her short temper. "Alright! Alright, sorry!" He squeaked defensively as they came to a stop in front of Anju's door. "Look, I'll just take you to Hyrule Castle as soon as you've got your strength back. Maybe we can find some answers about where you're from there."

Kitaku heaved a sigh to calm herself down as she began to rub her temples again. "Yeah, right, Hyrule." She muttered in total disbelief. "We'll go to this 'castle' of yours, as long as it'll really help." She turned and opened Anju's door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some thoughts to sort out." She disappeared into the building and slammed the door in Link's face.

Link sighed as he rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "It wouldn't hurt to be polite, would it?" He said aloud, knowing that the girl on the other side of the door was capable of hearing him. He turned on his heel and walked in the direction of the clinic, wanting to get his nose tended to. '_This is definitely going to be interesting._'


	4. Travel

**Chapter 3  
Travel**

Kitaku laid in her makeshift bed and directed her empty stare toward the wooden ceiling while her thoughts wandered through everything that had happened. She soon became dizzy through an overwhelming sense of loss and confusion—nothing made sense anymore.

The longer she dwelled on the chaotic mess in her mind, the glassier her eyes became with frustrated, hopeless tears. The distraught girl ran a shaky hand through her tousled black hair as she took in a sharp breath of air. There was only one thing that she was sure of.

'_This is real_.'

Kitaku exhaled heavily as she bit down on her bottom lip. '_I have to calm down_,' she scolded herself, '_I'll focus on being able to walk again, and then I'll go to this __**castle**_ _Link mentioned. Nothing else matters.'_ As much as she attempted to console herself and keep her sanity together, she was still in a state of utter distress.

She remained this way for hours—lost in thought and remaining, for the most part, silent. She ignored Anju's prodding and incessant inquiries to her wellbeing. Eventually she fell into a deep slumber—unfortunately; Kitaku couldn't find peace even in her dreams.

_His face was everywhere. Regular shadows contorted themselves into demonic creatures that stared hungrily at the tasty morsel placed before them. Kitaku couldn't move at all and didn't dare breathe a single breath deathly afraid of the monsters that surrounded her. She had no choice but to bear the torture of seeing the twisted face of her assailant in her mind's eye. 'This is a dream,' she desperately reminded herself as she shut her eyes tight._

The next morning Kitaku awoke with a soft grunt. She stirred in her bed and eventually brought herself up into a sitting position as she lazily scratched her scalp. '_Out of one nightmare and straight into another,_' she grumbled in her mind before glancing to the side.

To her surprise, half a loaf of bread and a small block of cheese rested upon the small table next to her bed. She swung her feet off of the cot and reached for the food— she didn't bother to question where it might have come from.

Kitaku's stomach softly rumbled as she took a bite from both pieces of her food. She hadn't realized she was so hungry! She wolfed them down, barely lifting her head for a breath of air.

"You're awake! Good morning," Anju exclaimed as she walked down from the stairs on the opposite end of the room. She let out a quick giggle at Kitaku's startled expression, which quickly changed into one of guilt. The woman waved her hand dismissively as she continued down the steps. "Don't worry, I didn't need any. Link left that for you before you woke up."

Kitaku swallowed the chunk of bread that she still had stuffed in her cheek. "Oh," was all she could manage before turning her attention back to devouring the rest of her breakfast. After she finished she stood to her feet and threw her hands up into the air in a refreshing stretch. She then extended a leg in front of her and shook it out, much to Anju's amusement.

"You're feeling better today, huh?" She smiled kindly as she stepped toward the girl.

"Yeah," Kitaku replied as she finished her stretches, "I guess sleep and food helped a bit." A polite grin stretched across her thin lips as she turned to face her caretaker.

"That's good. Link said that if you're feeling well enough, you two could head over to Hyrule Castle today," Anju chimed informatively before she motioned toward the building's exit. "If you're ready to leave you can find him playing with some of the village children."

Kitaku sighed. '_Traveling, great_,' she grumbled in her mind, displeasure shining through her narrowed eyes. She turned on her heel toward the rickety wooden door and casually lifted her hand up to wave at the woman. "Alright, the sooner I figure out what to do, the better." She tested her footing as she took a single step forward, making sure she didn't wobble or falter. To her relief, her muscles remained strong after her rest through the night. The renewed girl strolled over to the exit with ease, showing Anju a final smile. "Thanks for lending a bed."

The woman beamed back as she tilted her head in a polite bow. "It's no trouble! Make sure you visit me if you're ever in the area."

Kitaku nodded briskly as she pulled the door open and took a step out. "I will," she replied before she strode out of the building.

The girl took in a sharp breath of crisp air and allowed her eyes to rove over her surroundings. She was a great deal calmer than the previous day and therefore could appreciate the quaint beauty of the village much more. There was a soft breeze that ran its gentle fingers through the girl's partially tangled hair almost as though it were attempting to comb it out for her. There was the faint smell of rising bread and cooking meat wafting from various village houses, which mixed nicely with the fresh, outside air. The ground was covered in lush green grass, aside from the rough dirt roads that ran through the area. The occasional chicken and dog still roamed back and forth while picking up any tasty morsels they might find on the floor.

Kitaku walked carefully forward as though she felt insecure about wandering on her own. She stared at the villagers around her that were dressed in medieval clothing. It was very peculiar to see men and women adorned in weapons and leather going about their daily lives as if nothing was strange at all. It wasn't long until she began to realize that it was _she_ who was out of place with her bellbottom jeans and red T-shirt.

The sound of playful squeals and laughter soon reached Kitaku's small ears. She perked up as she began to follow the voices up a flight of stone stairs. She slowed as she reached the top, and was thoroughly amused by the sight that awaited her.

Near a beat up old well, Link, the Hero of Time, was on his hands and knees with a mock-fierce expression spread across his soft features. He bared his teeth as he let out a 'fearsome' roar and lifted his hand before stomping it down on the ground. His golden locks brushed over his azure eyes and swayed with each of his movements, free from the normal confines of his hat.

Just in front of him a young boy lifted his wooden sword while struggling to balance the oversized green hat on his small head. "You won't get the best of ush, monstewr! The Hewo of Time will win!" He declared defiantly, pointing his 'blade' at the hero's face. Four other children stood behind him, each striking their own brave pose.

Link let out another roar before taking a playful swipe at the child causing the 'battle' to commence. He was soon swarmed with the five children and fought to wrestle them down to the ground.

Kitaku crossed her arms over her chest and allowed an entertained smirk to creep across her lips. She waited a few minutes before she grew impatient, and then cleared her throat with a deep huff.

Link, who was flipped over on his back with a child triumphantly sitting on his stomach, glanced upward to stare at the girl's sarcastic grin. He smiled sheepishly before exchanging a few words with the children, and then brought himself to a sitting position. The small boy took the green hat off of his head and passed it back to its rightful owner before scurrying away with the rest of his posse.

Link let out a chuckle at the boy's retreating form as he fit the green hat back on his head. He stood and brushed the loose blades of grass off of his clothes, and then trotted over to where the girl waited. "You look better today," he commented as he grabbed his sword and shield, which laid nearby.

Kitaku snorted as she wrinkled her nose at the boy's smiling features—she just couldn't get over how much he resembled her nightmares. "Breakfast helped," she muttered under her breath, earning a raised eyebrow from the hero.

"That's good," Link replied nonchalantly as he tucked the last of his hair into his precious hat. "Are you feeling well enough to travel?"

The girl nodded in response before allowing her arms to fall to her side. "Yeah, the sooner we get there, the sooner I get to go home, right?" She muttered with hostility lingering in her rough voice.

Link ignored her tone and nodded before looking upward in thought. "It's early, so we should be able to make decent time. We should be there by tomorrow afternoon if we leave now."

Kitaku knitted her eyebrows with disappointment showing through her expression at the information; that was too much traveling and time for her liking. "Fine, let's leave now, then." She huffed as she turned briskly on her heel. She began to walk toward a path that lead to what looked like an exit.

Link cleared his throat to catch Kitaku's attention, mimicking what the girl had done only minutes earlier. "The exit's this way," he pointed down the stairs, "you're going toward the graveyard." An amused smile stretched across his lips as the girl swung back around on the ball of her foot in mid-step.

"I wanted to look at something!" Kitaku spat while stomping in the direction that Link pointed. "You don't have to be such an impatient prick." Even through her low growl it was obvious that she was making excuses.

Link shrugged, "I just thought you wanted to leave as soon as possible. You can go look at whatever if you want to." Though seeming entirely innocent his voice had an entertained edge to it. He walked down the stairs alongside her as he casually lifted his hands to the back of his head.

Kitaku sputtered in frustration before she threw her hand out to shove the hero without turning to look at him. Link yelped as he stumbled down the steps and flailed his arms as he felt a wave of adrenaline rush through his veins. He barely regained his balance, avoiding a nasty tumble by a narrow margin.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" He cried out angrily as he turned sharply to face the snickering girl. He continued to walk with her, except now he kept a five foot distance from her.

"Kill you, no. Hurt you, yes." Kitaku replied arrogantly as she skipped ahead so she wouldn't have to see Link's angry glare.

The hero remained silent as he continued along with his irritated stare fixed on the back of the girl's head.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Kitaku huffed as she stared at the beast in front of her. Its reddish orange coat faded into white socks on each if its four legs. Its shaggy white mane moved with the cool breeze and brushed over its large almond-shaped eyes. Well toned muscles rippled through its body, which was visible even with its sleek fur coat.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Link replied, stroking the horse's black nose. "Riding on Epona would be faster than walking, not to mention easier on your body." He kept in mind that the girl was probably still weak despite her ability to walk.

Kitaku frowned—she knew this was coming. Somewhere along the line she'd have to ride on a horse—but that didn't mean she had to be happy about it. "I'm not good with horses," she muttered under her breath, keeping her arms crossed as she remained standing a few feet away. It wasn't that she didn't like horses—in fact, she loved them ever since she was a child. It was the thought of riding one that made her nervous.

"Don't be silly, Epona doesn't mind." Link laughed as he helped himself onto Epona's saddle. "I'll be doing the directing; all you have to do is hang on." He extended a hand toward Kitaku, much to her dismay.

Kitaku heaved a sigh before walking over to Epona's side. She took Link's gauntleted hand into her own before she hoisted herself up in the space behind the hero. She placed her hands on Link's shoulders and gripped as hard as she could, earning a small wince from him.

"You're going to fall off like that," he warned, "just put your arms around my waist."

The girl opened her mouth to protest but stopped as she considered the word 'fall'. She let out an audible grumble as she slipped her arms around Link's waist and held on as if her life depended on it. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks in a blush, and she was suddenly thankful that Link's back was turned toward her.

Link kicked Epona's sides gently, causing her to move forward in a slow walk. If he were mean, he'd have snapped her into a full on gallop just to frighten the girl behind him—and he had to admit, it did cross his mind as revenge. However he took it slow, allowing her to get the feel of riding on the back of a horse.

Epona gradually began to walk faster and faster until she was galloping through the open plains. Kitaku let out a string of curses under her breath each time the speed changed but soon grew used to moving along with the horse. Her death-grip on Link's waist loosened as she grew more relaxed and casually began to take in the gorgeous scenery.

There was no smog and no cars loudly honking their horns. There were no artificial lights and definitely no tall skyscrapers to block the azure sky. Rolling clouds blew steadily by in the breeze, while the trees in the distance danced together in graceful waves. The blades of grass rippled like water in the gentle wind along with the occasional flower patch that they'd passed.

Everything just seemed so—rich. The colors were deeper than what she normally saw in her home world, from the purple tinted mountains and gorgeous royal blue sky, to the emerald grass plains and fertile maroon soil. She couldn't help but admit that this place was much more beautiful than anything she'd seen on Earth.

Hours later the sun began to set in the far off distance, painting the sky with an array of brilliant orange hues. Kitaku found herself in awe—she thought that the sunsets she'd saw before were nice, but this was simply breathtaking.

Epona slowed her steps as Link tugged on the reign and eventually came to a complete stop. "We should stop here and set up camp," he advised as he swung his leg over Epona's side. He hopped off the horse and stretched his hand out to help the girl.

Kitaku let out an audible huff at Link's outstretched hand before slapping it away with her own. She clumsily pushed herself off of the horse and landed on the ground with a thud.

"It's still lighted, though. Isn't it a bit early to stop?" She inquired as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Link's face fell in disapproval when Kitaku swatted his hand. "It won't be for long. We still have to set up camp," he replied as he stroked Epona's shoulder in praise. "Besides that, Epona's starting to get tired. It'd be bad to overwork her."

Link walked over to the packs that were attached to Epona's saddle and began to untie the strings that held the supplies.

"Oh," Kitaku replied dumbly—she'd almost forgotten that Epona wasn't quite as durable as a car. She remained silent as she watched Link fiddle with the buckles and ties on the bags feeling particularly useless.

Soon Link unhitched a rolled up sleeping bag and proceeded to spread it across the hard ground. He examined her somewhat lost expression and sighed lightly before untying another bag from Epona. He then nonchalantly tossed it to Kitaku. "Hold this feed bag open for Epona while I go and gather some wood for a fire."

Kitaku clumsily caught the bag and eyed it skeptically. "Yeah, sure." She muttered as she unfastened the bag's strings. She walked over to Epona and held it open and was a little thankful that she didn't have to stand like an idiot, doing nothing.

Link smiled before trotting away to some nearby trees to gather some sticks and twigs. Before long, camp was made with a small fire burning, just in time to protect the duo from the night's chilled air.

"You can take the sleeping bag—I only have one," the boy explained as he sat near the fire as he stretched his fingers by the flickering flames to warm them.

Kitaku also sat by the fire, and drew her knees up to her chin. "Right," she mumbled, not an ounce of gratitude in her voice—if anything, she seemed a little annoyed. She cast Link a suspicious glare from across the campfire. "Why are you helping me?" She inquired.

Link seemed to be caught off guard by her sudden question. He lifted his gaze from the flames and shrugged, "You're interesting," he half replied. "It's not every day you find a person unconscious in the middle of a field, claiming to be from this— 'Liss Angolus' place you're talking about." He stumbled upon the foreign name, struggling to remember it, "Besides that, I feel bad for you."

Kitaku seemed to be more irritated than ever. "I'm from _Los Angeles_, and I never asked for your pity," she spat bitterly before scooting herself over the nearby sleeping bag. She laid down with a plop, back facing the hero who was seated across the fire. She was, quite obviously, finished talking.

Link stared at her in bewilderment—people usually bend over backwards thanking him every day for the most minor of things, but this girl was determined to be as difficult as possible. He sighed to himself, not bothering to attempt another conversation. He laid upon the soft grass and used his own arm as a makeshift pillow.

"Good night," Link muttered to her but received no reply.

After several minutes, they both fell into a deep slumber.


	5. Suspicion

**Chapter 4  
Suspicion**

The campfire flickered and dimmed as time went on and was soon diminished to sizzling ashes. Link and Kitaku continued to sleep soundly save for the occasional shift and low, dream induced grumbles.

Kitaku stirred when she felt something gently nudge her shoulder. She lazily swatted her hand at the offending prod as she muttered slurred curses under her breath. The incessant pushing continued, much to the girl's annoyance. "What the hell're you doin'?" She snarled as the anger began to rise in her tone. "Go th' fuck back to sleep."

At this complaint the irritant ceased. Kitaku sighed in relief and soon began to doze off into her slumber once more—until she felt a large hand cup her ass.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She shrieked before swinging herself to face the perpetrator. She saw nothing out of the ordinary—only a very startled Link.

"What, what?!" The hero blabbered in a daze with exhaustion showing on his slim face. On instinct he fumbled for the sword and shield at his side and was immediately on his feet, ready for battle.

Kitaku narrowed her eyes at him as she stomped her way over to the disoriented elf. "WHAT THE FUCK, YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" She bellowed furiously into his face as she took the collar of his tunic into her tightly balled fist.

"Pervert?!" Link sputtered in dismay as a wave of confusion washed over his face. "What in the Goddesses' name are you talking about?!" He demanded, cringing backward as the infuriated girl continued her rampage.

"Yes, pervert!" She spat as the grip on Link's tunic grew tighter. "Don't play innocent with me, you piece of shit!" She lifted her free fist and raised it up, threatening to punch the hero straight in the face.

Link's mouth gaped in bewilderment—what was this girl's problem? "I didn't do anything! I was sleeping until you randomly decided to scream bloody murder and flip out on me!"

"BULLSHIT!" Kitaku howled as she gave his tunic a harsh jerk in her anger. "If it wasn't you, pray tell, who was it? You were sleeping five feet away from me, bastard!"

Link took in a sharp breath of air to calm himself down as he spoke. "I really don't know. All I know is that whatever happened to you wasn't my doing! I was—," he paused as the sound of shifting dirt came to his sensitive ears.

He leaned his head to the side and looked past the raging girl to see a thin silhouette rising eerily from the ground. His eyes widened in realization before he harshly gripped Kitaku's wrist and practically threw her behind him. He lifted the Hylian shield attached to his arm just in time to block a fierce swipe from the reanimated skeleton before him.

Kitaku landed with a small thud on the ground as a small squeak of pain emitted from her mouth. She quickly sat back up to retaliate but stopped short at the sight of the gruesome monster. Its yellowed bones clattered eerily as it moved and its red eyes glowed with malevolence in their deep sockets.

Before long several more began to crawl their way through the soil as they let out an almost childish giggle. Kitaku was stunned—she'd never seen anything like this in her life. She watched as Link valiantly tore his way through several of the reanimated creatures.

Soon the shock began to wear off, and that was when she began to think. '_If Link wasn't the one who grabbed my ass, then…_' She hoisted herself to her feet and dragged her heavy legs slowly toward the fray.

Link sliced his way through the_ stalchildren _with relative ease but failed to notice the stray skeleton that approached him at his side. Its menacing chuckle reached his ears causing him to whirl himself around, and was met with quite a shocking surprise. Before he could swing his sword or shield, the skeleton's head let out a sickening crack as it fell to the floor and rolled quite a few feet away.

Kitaku loomed over the headless skeleton with fury stretched across her crazed face, which gave the menacing girl a chilling, demonic aura. "Fuckers," was all she muttered before tearing into the monster with nothing but her fists. She continued on her rampage and brought her wrath upon any stalchild that was within her reach, smashing skulls and breaking bones along the way.

Link stood stunned with his eyes wide and mouth gaping—_something_ was definitely wrong with this girl. There was just no way that she could be considered 'normal.' Women were generally expected to remain quiet and keep to themselves! They were supposed to be gentle, caring, and overall very frail. However, what he was witnessing went against everything he believed a woman should be able to do.

The last stalchild fell in pieces by Kitaku's hand as she stood huffing and gasping to regain her composure. "God damn—undead perverts—go to—hell! Shit!" She cursed as she wiped the sweat that gathered upon her brow. She swung her foot at the deceased skeleton's skull and sent it flying out of frustration. As soon as she caught her breath she whirled around to glare at Link, who was still staring in awe. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

Link shook his head before sheathing his sword and fastening the shield to his back. "N-Nothing," he muttered as he furrowed his eyebrow at the violent girl, "I'm just making a mental note not to cross you, that's all." He laughed nervously, earning a suspicious glower from the still seething girl. "At any rate, stalchildren are fairly common in Hyrule fields—they only come out at night. They normally don't bother travelers much though, so that's a bit strange."

Kitaku sighed before sitting on the ground with a plop. "I don't really care," she grumbled, "Those bastards woke me up." She laid back and closed her eyes tightly as though she were trying to fall back asleep.

Link watched her as she fell back on the ground and rolled his eyes as he trotted over to her. "Hey," he chimed as he nudged her gently with his boot. He watched as the girl opened her eyes to glare up at him. "Since we're already awake we can start moving now. We'll get there around sunrise instead of the afternoon."

"Are you serious?" Kitaku growled flatly—she didn't like this. "I feel like I barely had an hour of sleep! Not to mention I woke up with some dead skeleton grabbing my ass! I'm not moving yet!" Her bitter scoff was met with an impatient huff.

"Alright, that's your choice, then," Link replied as he rolled up the sleeping bag he had lent to Kitaku for the night. He tied it back onto Epona's saddle before placing his foot in the stirrup and swinging his leg to straddle the horse. "I'll see you at Hyrule in a few days." With that he kicked Epona into a slow walk and rode away from the sleepy girl.

"Hey—wait!" Kitaku snarled, scrambling to her feet when she heard the fading sound of Epona's hooves. She ran after the horse in a panic. "Fine, fine! Just stop the damn horse!"

Link laughed aloud as he brought the horse to a stop and stretched his hand out to his bitter companion. Kitaku obediently took the hand, hoisted herself up onto the saddle, and then reluctantly slipped her arms around his waist again.

"Asshole," she grumbled under her breath as the hero kicked Epona into a trot. Link couldn't help but smile at her frustration.

A few minutes later Link raised his eyebrow as he felt a light pressure on his back. Out of curiosity, he lifted his head to gaze over his shoulder to see Kitaku had leaned her cheek against his back, eyes gently closed as she began to doze. A soft grin graced his features—it amazed him how the most energetic, violent, and angry girl could look so peaceful when she slept.

Hours later the sun began to rise above the horizon, casting its warm, glowing rays across the land. Link let out a quiet yawn as he lazily scanned the area with his tired eyes. He straightened his back as a gray stone wall came into his vision, much to his relief.

"Kitaku, Kitaku!" He said gently as he turned around to shake the sleeping girl's shoulder. "Wake up, we're almost there."

Kitaku let out a small groan as she cringed away from his hand and stubbornly dug her face further into his tunic. She swatted the offending hand away, determined to continue sleeping a bit longer.

Link heaved a deep sigh—he almost felt like a babysitter. "Kitaku!" He exclaimed a bit louder this time as he nearly pushed her off the horse.

Kitaku yelped as she felt her balance fail, almost causing her to slide off Epona. "What the hell, man?!" She barked as she rubbed her eyes and a childish pout formed on her lips.

Link said nothing, but extended his hand to point at the gigantic castle in the distance. The girl followed his finger and wrinkled her nose. "That's no reason to push me off the damn horse," she grumbled—she was growing tired of waking up to surprises.

The hero shrugged as they continued to ride toward the city, which grew closer and closer by the moment. Soon they were standing just outside the bridge, and Kitaku's mouth dropped as they approached.

The rampart was so much bigger than she had expected! The tiny wall she remembered from the Zelda game was nothing in comparison to what stood before her. The tall stone barrier seemed to reach for the sky in its massive height and looked sturdy enough to endure a barrage of catapults. The moat was incredibly huge in width and depth—it was as though an entire river was running around the city!

Link glanced back at Kitaku's expression as he directed Epona to cross the wide drawbridge that stretched across the river. "What's wrong?" He inquired, perplexed by her baffled expression.

Kitaku shook her head but kept her gaze on the massive sight in front of her. "It's just so—_huge_! And the castle is just—," she paused to think for an appropriate word, "—real looking."

The hero raised an eyebrow. "Are there no castles where you come from?" He could not quite understand the reason why she was so awestricken!

"There are buildings, but they don't look like this," she replied, still amazed at the structure. "It looks so _old_!"

Link wasn't sure whether to be amused or offended at her outburst. He said nothing in reply and continued to guide Epona over the bridge. Once they reached the other side of the gigantic moat the hero gracefully slid off his horse. "Only royals may ride their horses through the city, so we'll have to walk to the castle."

Kitaku grumbled under her breath but complied, and then slid off the horse after Link. She landed on the ground and again winced at the strain on her knees. "I'll never get used to that," she muttered as she began to stretch out her aching muscles.

"You will eventually," Link replied with a tinge of pity—he knew horseback riding was rough if you weren't used to it. Nevertheless, he took Epona's reign and led her into the bustling city with Kitaku close behind.

The girl couldn't help but ogle at everything around her—once again she was presented with scenery that seemed to be out of a storybook. Merchants were situated behind wooden stands that were lined up in a row, each calling out descriptions of the wares that they had to offer. Unsupervised children ran and mingled among the crowds as they chased stray chickens that they came across.

The further the two got into the city, the more Kitaku began to notice how much attention they were grabbing. People began to split into two crowds as they made way for the Hero of Time. They glued their eyes to the blonde boy who strode through the city, while whispering amongst themselves. Their grins broadened at the sight of him and spoke with utmost praise until their eyes fell upon the girl that walked alongside him.

"Who's that?"

"I've never seen her before in my life!"

"Who does she think she is, associating herself with him?"

Gossip had begun to spread before Kitaku's very eyes—and she didn't like it one bit. She suddenly felt small compared to the swarm of onlookers, uncomfortable under their critical gaze. She glanced toward Link and was somewhat surprised to see a twinge of disgust in his otherwise neutral face. '_It looks like he's not exactly enjoying it, either_.'

Two heavily armored soldiers guarded the castle gate. The moment their eyes laid upon Link their stoic faces turned into one of exuberance as they opened the passage without a single question.

"Welcome back to the castle, Hero," the guards greeted as they bowed at the waist in reverence.

Link smiled weakly and waved in reply, causing them to deepen their bow. He sighed and guided Epona and Kitaku down the long path that led to the looming castle.

"You're pretty popular, aren't you?" Kitaku observed as she glanced back over her shoulder at the mob that the guards now had to deal with. She was relieved to be free from the prying eyes of the public.

"I suppose," Link replied before shrugging dismissively. As they approached the castle, he turned toward his companion. "Before we go in, I want to have a few words with you," he muttered, stopping his steps for a moment.

Kitaku rolled her eyes. "Yes, mother?" She chimed with a sugary-sweet, yet sarcastic tone to her voice.

"Kitaku, I'm serious! This is royalty we're dealing with, just please, try to behave yourself." He stared into her eyes, desperate to get his point across to her.

"Yes, mother dearest," the bored girl exclaimed, "I'll be nice, I promise! I won't make a single peep and I won't make any trouble at all!" A gigantic yet fake smile spread across her face.

"Kitaku," Link sighed in exasperation, "I'm not kidding. If you get yourself thrown out of the castle or into jail for harassing royalty, I won't bail you out."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Kitaku huffed, growing impatient with the over-cautious hero. "I'll be fine, just hurry up and lead the way already."

Link rubbed his temples in anxiety—maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring this girl here. He heaved one more sigh before continuing onward to the big castle doorway with the girl close behind.

Kitaku's eyes widened as they entered the ancient building; it was nothing like she'd ever seen before. The stone walls seemed to stretch up into the heavens, with beautiful stained glass windows letting in just the right amount of light to give everything a mystical glow. Large open doors were scattered throughout the open room, which no doubt lead to other rooms. Huge blue tapestries hung on the tall walls, each imprinted with the same markings that were imprinted on Link's Hylian shield. An intricately designed, silver chandelier hung from the ceiling, which gave the entire room a somewhat classy feel.

"Welcome to Hyrule Castle, Hero, it's always an honor to be in your presence," a man nearby placed his fist at his armored chest and bowed in respect. His cinnamon brown hair brushed over his narrow green eyes, which seemed to have some sort of sarcastic air to them. His broad shoulders carried heavy plates and a blue cape trailed behind him. He cast a glance at Kitaku before subtly, yet arrogantly, wrinkled his nose.

Link nodded at his polite greeting. "It's an honor to be here again, Sir Nitan." He smiled at the knight before continuing. "I was hoping to request an audience with Princess Zelda—is she available?"

Nitan nodded, "Yes, the princess is a few rooms ahead. Please follow me if you will."

The knight led the duo through the large, elaborate foyer until they approached the widest door at the far end of the room. He placed his armored hand upon its handle, but before pushing through, he paused.

"I must ask though, that the _peasant_ remain here," the knight turned his conceited glare toward Kitaku before looking back at Link expectantly.

Kitaku took in a sharp breath of air as her eye began to twitch in annoyance. She fixed her glare upon the knight and fought the intensely strong urge to scream in his face.

Link winced as he glanced nervously at Kitaku—he could almost feel her anger radiating from her body. "She's with me," he stated firmly, "If I am to see Princess Zelda, it will be with_ Kitaku_," he stated her name in almost a pleading voice, not wanting to anger the girl further.

Nitan glanced between the two of them and raised an eyebrow. After a long pause, he nodded with a huff. "Very well, but if there's any trouble, justice will be brought down upon her head," he threatened in a low sneer as he opened the door.

Kitaku twitched again—'_what the hell is this guy's problem?_' Nevertheless she continued to bite her tongue with much difficulty.

He continued to lead them straight through several more doors. The further they traveled into the castle the grander each chamber appeared. The rustic stone floors were eventually replaced with luxurious marble. Large stone columns stretched toward the ceiling with the most intricate design etched in their gold-plated bases.

They soon arrived at the most impressive staircase that Kitaku had ever seen. The individual steps were detailed with the finest gold designs imaginable. Upon them rested ivory beams that were carved to appear like the three goddesses who created Hyrule. They supported the beautifully polished, wooden railings.

"Wow," Kitaku breathed, raising an eyebrow at the display before her. "That's one ballin' staircase."

Nitan wrinkled his nose before casting Link a sideward glance. "You will remind your _peasant_ friend that _women_ are only to speak when spoken to," he scoffed harshly, much to Link's distress.

Link grasped Kitaku's arm the moment he saw her temper flare.

"Thank you, Sir Nitan. We'll be visiting the princess…" he turned on his heel as he stared intently at the girl's face and tightened the grip on her arm, "_…now_."

With that, the hero pulled Kitaku up the tall steps, not caring if she stumbled along the way.

Kitaku was absolutely seething. Her fists shook as she turned her head to glare at him only to see him smirking broadly in her direction. As soon as they reached the top of the stairs, Kitaku flipped her middle finger up in the air toward Nitan before disappearing behind the grand wooden door before her.

The knight wasn't sure whether to be offended, surprised, or incredibly amused.

The moment Kitaku entered the room she was, once again, amazed. Gigantic thrones sat at the end of the long, brightly lit room. Everything, from the marble floor to the crystalline statues of the three goddesses that stood in a row before the throne, seemed to sparkle. A red velvet carpet was rolled out as a pathway toward the thrones.

Again, Kitaku felt small—except this time, it was in a financial sense. She'd never seen anything like this aside from in movies. She meekly followed at Link's side and continued to glance around the room. She snapped out of her awestricken wonder by Link's voice.

"Princess Zelda, it is an honor," Link said with reverence as he bowed onto one knee before the elven woman that sat in the throne. He glared at Kitaku to do the same, but unfortunately, she wasn't looking at him to notice.

Zelda gently smiled at the duo, golden locks cascading down her frail shoulders. Her thin jaw gave her an extremely feminine look, which was complemented by her pale complexion. Her bright blue eyes seemed to sparkle with what seemed like a childish yet wise flair. Her silken dress flowed down her slender form, perfectly fitting her curves.

"Oh, Link. There is no need for formalities! Please, raise your head!" She laughed daintily, "Your friend here has the right idea, though I'd normally expect her to be the one to bow."

Link deepened his bow before he stood upright and smiled at the princess. "One can't be too careful," he replied as he placed his hands on his hips with a grin.

"That's true," Zelda sighed. "I'm surprised I had not heard of your presence sooner—did you walk your horse through the city again? I've told you time and time again that you're much more than qualified to ride through to the castle."

"Riding above everyone else makes me feel uncomfortable," he replied sheepishly before glancing in Kitaku's direction. He watched her fidget uneasily—he could tell she was getting nervous.

"That's just like you," the princess chuckled before glancing between the two travelers. "So what brings you here, with a companion no less?"

Link stepped forward as he straightened his posture as though he were on official business. "We're seeking information on the whereabouts of a region called Los Angeles," he replied. "Kitaku claims to be from that area, but has no recollection of how to return."

"I woke up in the field a few days ago," Kitaku mumbled partially to herself—she wasn't used to remaining quiet.

"I see," Zelda replied as she furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "I have personally never heard of this 'Los Angeles,' but we may have record of it in our library. I'll have some of our scholars look into it." She smiled friendlily before adding, "You're both free to use a couple of our sleeping chambers while you wait for the results."

Link bowed at the hip as he inconspicuously hit Kitaku on the back to do the same. "Thank you, princess," he stated formally with a smile etched across his lips.

Kitaku rolled her eyes at Link's prompting, but followed suit and bowed along with him. She never would have guessed what a bad idea that simple act of courtesy was. Her small pendant spilled out from the collar of her shirt and caught the sun's gentle rays, giving off a spectacular sparkle from its black gem.

Zelda's breath caught in her throat at the sight of the necklace—she could scarcely believe it. Her kind expression quickly washed away and replaced with one of heavy suspicion, brows knitted together in a stern frown. Much to Link's confusion, the princess stood from her throne and rigidly made her way toward Kitaku, stopping just before her.

Kitaku straightened her back as she approached and flinched backward once she saw the fierce look that suddenly occupied her face. She watched as Zelda's gloved hand quickly moved to grasp the pendant in her hand, narrow eyes now directed at its black gem.

"Where did you get this?" Zelda inquired in a low hiss as she reverted her piercing gaze back to the startled girl.

"I—I," Kitaku began, not sure what to make of the situation she'd gotten herself into. "It's a family heirloom—why?" she inquired as she felt her stomach churn nervously.

Link stepped toward the two women also beginning to grow anxious. "Is something wrong, Princess?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

Zelda narrowed her eyes before gripping the pendant tightly. She jerked her arm away to snap the necklace's small chain on the back of Kitaku's neck. She lifted her arm high into the air.

"Guards!" She exclaimed, much to the duo's dismay. "Guards! Arrest this girl and take her to the prison!" Her command rang through the air as armored soldiers came pouring in from the far door, rushing toward Kitaku with their swords and spears.

"What?!" Kitaku shrieked, horrified to her core. Her heart raced as she stumbled backwards away from the crowd of guards. "W—Why?! I didn't do anything!" She objected desperately as she grew frantic.

"Zelda!" Link interjected as he stepped between Kitaku and the horde of guards, not quite accepting the judgment. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Zelda glared fiercely at the boy. "Stand aside, Link. This does not concern you," she commanded before turning to the approaching guards. "Escort Link to his chambers, and see to it that he doesn't interfere. I will consider what the girl's fate might be," she commanded once more before she turned on her heel and walked back to her throne. "That is all."

Link was absolutely baffled at the princess's abhorrent behavior—he'd never seen her like this before. "Zelda!" He snarled again, still standing protectively in front of Kitaku. However, even the Hero of Time couldn't stand against an army of guards. His arms were quickly twisted behind his back and he was led toward the exit of the room. "ZELDA!"

Kitaku shook in her boots as she crawled backwards, only to be roughly grabbed by her arm and yanked into a standing position. A blade was pressed firmly against her neck in order to ensure her total cooperation. As much as the girl wanted to swear and fight back, the feeling of cold steel pressed against her jugular quickly silenced her.

She was roughly pushed through the long room and led in the opposite direction that Link had been taken, to the much darker and less glorious areas of the castle.


	6. Condemnation

**Chapter 5  
****Condemnation**

Kitaku was led to the lower areas of the castle with blades threatening to press into her back as she walked. Guards surrounded her as they marched and glared fiercely at her whenever she attempted to voice her discontent.

As they entered the final door, Kitaku wrinkled her nose at the long stairway that led deep into the dungeon. The smell of old moss assailed her nostrils as the sounds of dripping water made its way to her ears. Her shoes made a definite squishing sound that heightened the dankness of the soggy atmosphere they traveled down the long steps.

Small windows allowed in just enough light to illuminate the pathway through the prison, but not enough to show any sort of color in the black shadows. Kitaku cringed at the sight of the grungy inmates, who reached out through the iron bars at the guards that were passing by.

Soon the guards came to a stop in front of an empty cell and swung its small door open. "Get in there and don't cause any further trouble," one of the guards scoffed as they threw her onto the cold floor. Before Kitaku could stand and make a run for it, they slammed the cell's door shut and locked it tight.

"Fucking bastards!" Kitaku finally spat at them now that she was out of their blades' reach. She stood up, slammed herself against the door, and gripped the iron bars with her hands. The color drained from her knuckles as she jostled the poles in vain. A string of curses sounded from her mouth as she sent a swift kick at the barrier, only to feel the pain shoot through her foot at the collision.

"You won't get anywhere like that," a low, lifeless voice echoed through the darkness.

Kitaku bit her lip as she turned slowly to peer curiously into the neighboring cell. The silhouette of a slender, nearly sickly figure clad in tattered rags could be seen in the minimal light in the dungeon. His unkempt blonde locks hung over his hidden face, although his bony cheeks could still be seen behind the veil of hair. He sat hunched over his knee in the far corner with a deathlike stillness, breaths so shallow that his chest barely moved.

"So what are you here for?" The prisoner inquired without moving his head to face the newcomer. "Thievery? Murder? Certainly not rape, I hope?" His weary voice held a hint of amusement.

"I don't fucking know!" Kitaku spat as she pushed herself away from the bars. "That bitch of a princess stole my fucking necklace and threw me in here for no reason at all!" She seethed as she spoke before throwing her hands up into the air in her frustration. "I even fucking BOWED to that skank!"

The severely malnourished man let out an entertained chuckle. "I wouldn't let the guards hear you talking about their princess like that—you'll end up in even more trouble than you're already in," he advised, thoroughly intrigued. "Pray tell, how did you even manage to gain an audience with her? You don't quite seem like the noble type."

"Link was with me," Kitaku replied without thinking as she sat against the wall opposite from the cell door. "That piece of shit is probably long gone by now… Prick." She pulled her knees up to her chin and rested her head on her crossed arms.

The man seemed to perk at the mention of the Hero—now this was interesting. "You've met the Hero of Time?" He inquired as he finally straightened his posture and turned to look toward his 'neighbor.'

"Yeah, I met him," Kitaku sneered in disgust. "He's a fucking asshole, that's what he is! '_I'm sure the princess will be able to help_!' What a fucking joke," she mimicked bitterly. "He might as well just serve me up on a silver platter while he's at it!"

The prisoner shifted as a smile spread across his lips. "I've never heard him described quite like that before," he commented with interest. "Unless he's changed through this past year—I can't picture him that way, though."

"You sound like you've met him yourself," Kitaku scoffed. "If you know so much, then why are you asking me about it?"

"Because I'm curious," the man replied. "Not to mention it has been quite a long time since I've heard from him, so I wouldn't say I _know_ anything."

Kitaku heaved an audible sigh as she leaned back against the hard stone wall. "Whatever— talking about him won't get me out of this damn cellar any faster," her acrid voice was dripping with resent. "Bastard already said he won't bail me out if I got myself into trouble."

"But you already said you didn't do anything wrong," he objected as he stood to his feet. For someone who looked so thin and rickety he seemed to have a sturdy, strong posture. "If Link truly hasn't changed, he won't stand for misjudgment. I doubt he'll sit quietly about your arrest."

Kitaku raised an eyebrow before looking back in the man's direction—somehow she was beginning to get the impression that this was no average prisoner. "Who the hell are you?" she inquired as she watched him step toward the barrier that separated them.

The man stepped into the light that streamed from the nearby window, illuminating the rest of his features. His thin face blatantly showed his severe lack of food and made him appear older than he actually was. His matted golden locks poured over the sides of his face as though he hadn't been groomed in months. Dirt and grime was smeared over his entire person, hiding his pale, sun-deprived skin tone.

Even though he was a filthy prisoner, the man carried himself with pride. His head was lifted and shoulders pulled back in a posture that befitted a hero. The man gazed at Kitaku with his piercing red eyes as he paused for a mere moment before speaking.

"My name is Sheik."

***

"I demand another audience with the princess!" Link shouted through the locked door before he struck it with his fist, only to be met with silence. He knew that there were guards outside of his door to ensure that he remained in the room. "A reason, at least! This doesn't make any sense at all!"

The hero sighed before rubbing the bridge of his pointed nose with his fingers in frustration—this couldn't be right. He turned to scan the room he'd been placed in—it was a luxurious bedroom that was fit for a noble. A large, fluffy bed with plenty of sheets was placed on the opposite end of the chamber. A wide dresser was on the side of the room, filled with dresses for women and high-class suits for men. There was another door on the far end— Link guessed it lead to a private bathroom. On his left was a doorway that led to the balcony.

Link briskly walked over to the door and swung it open to stand in the fresh, outside air. He peered over the stone railing that acted as a barrier as he judged the height—he was quite a far distance above the ground. He glanced around for any people who would potentially be a problem to the plan he was forming in his mind—he saw none.

He let out a little sound of victory before scurrying off to the large bed in his room. Without a moment to spare, he pulled the sheets off before tying them tightly together at their ends. As soon as he was finished, he dragged his makeshift rope over to the balcony and tied one end securely to the railing.

'_Just like old times,_' Link mused with an entertained smirk on his face. He glanced around one last time to check for guards or stay nobles before throwing the line of sheets off the ledge. He swung his legs over the rail and grasped his rope tightly in his hand before testing its security. Satisfied with his work, Link jumped off the balcony with a cringe—to his relief, the knot he'd tied held fast. He grinned before he slowly slid down to the end of the rope, and then jumped with ease to the ground.

Link ran as quickly and as quietly as he could through the castle's courtyard. He ducked under bushes and behind conveniently placed crates to avoid the occasional guard, but otherwise snuck into the castle with ease. He continued down the halls, narrowly avoiding the guards that strolled back and forth.

"The hero has escaped!" Gruff voices rang through the corridors, as heavy footsteps grew closer, much to Link's distress. "Find him and bring him back to his room!"

The elf slipped into a nearby abandoned storeroom and listened closely to the clattering armor that approached. He peered through a crack in the door and watched as several guards obliviously passed his hiding place. Link sighed in relief as he waited silently for a few moments for any straggling guards to pass. Once he was satisfied, he pushed the rickety door open and poked his head out to continue on his way. However, his breath caught in his throat when he heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

Link slowly turned his body to face a heavily armored knight as he straightened his posture. "Nitan," he growled icily as his arms tensed, readying themselves to draw his sword and shield in an instant.

Nitan lifted his head smugly as his mouth pulled back into a sneer. "And so the Hero of Time is treated like a fugitive," he commented with disappointment dripping from his sharply edged words. "I've heard of what happened, Link. What inclines you to protect this _peasant_? Surely a hero should allow justice to run its course."

Link narrowed his eyes at the arrogant knight's tone. "If Kitaku were truly guilty of any sort of wrongdoing, then I would not stand in the princess' way," he replied. "However, I've seen with my own eyes how she was apprehended—there was no valid reason, as far as I'm aware."

Nitan's frown deepened at the hero's defiance. "Are you sure that you're not simply being fooled by this _girl_?" He wrinkled his nose as he let out an audible huff. "Evil takes on many forms and masks—how do you know that this stray dog is no different?"

"I'm not sure," Link admitted as he averted his gaze for a moment. He took in a breath before looking back at the knight with a stern expression. "However, if I were to pass judgment against her so quickly, what kind of 'justice' would that be?" He challenged as he stared straight into Nitan's emerald eyes.

The knight paused and allowed silence to deafen both their ears. A smirk tugged at the edges of his lips before he cocked his head to the side in interest. "So you wish to speak with the princess to receive confirmation?"

Link nodded his head curtly without dropping his guard, despite the knight's sudden change in attitude.

"Very well then," Nitan sheathed his sword and relaxed his previously tense pose. "Follow me—I will wave off any other guards that may still be searching for you."

Link cautiously obeyed and stepped lightly after the knight, but remained on his guard. He followed as Nitan remained true to his word and redirected any guards that questioned the Hero's presence. They continued down the corridors and came upon the elegant set of stairs that Link had climbed only hours earlier.

"If the command is given I will not hesitate to apprehend you," Nitan warned as he began to step up the long flight of stairs. "It's such a shame that you're having us knights do this, Hero. The majority of them look up to you."

Link remained silent, not daring to provoke senseless bickering. He simply cast the knight a tired glance as the last few steps of were taken toward the door.

Nitan pushed the large door open before bowing to the princess that sat irritably across the long room. "Princess Zelda," he began as he moved away from the open door. "The Hero of Time is here for an audience with you once again."

"Again? You set him free?" The princess sighed in exasperation before placing her face in her dainty, gloved hand. "There will be repercussions for this, Sir Nitan." She lifted her head and corrected her posture as she placed her hands in her lap. "I was hoping to avoid this conversation for awhile longer. Very well, send him in."

Nitan beckoned Link into the room with a small motion before removing himself from the premises. Link strode proudly onto the red, velvet carpet as he stared at Zelda with stern eyes.

"I had expected you would find your way out sooner or later, Link," the princess commented as she gazed down at him from her throne.

The hero frowned at her indifferent tone. "What is this all about, Princess?" He inquired austerely, "I haven't known you to be a tyrant."

His somewhat accusing tone caused Zelda to raise an eyebrow. She sighed before leaning back in her chair and tilting her head slightly upwards.

"Link," she began hesitantly, "I don't know what that girl might have told you, but she's extremely dangerous." The princess grew stern as her eyes took on a fierce flair.

"She hasn't done anything wrong, Princess," the hero retorted as he kept his rigid posture. "All this girl wants is to be sent home, and she went to _you_ for assistance."

"I wasn't aware of her ancestry," Zelda shot back calmly as she gripped her own wrist in annoyance. "Some threats are too great to leave unchecked."

"Her… Ancestry?" Link breathed, "You threw this girl into prison for her ancestry?! That surely has absolutely nothing to do with her or her actions!" He was beginning to grow irate at her indirect answers.

"In this case it does!" Zelda spat viciously as she pulled Kitaku's pendant from within the folds of her clothes. "Do you know what this is, Link?" She inquired darkly with her disgusted gaze fixed on its sparkling, black gem.

Link peered at the pendant as well, though without the utter hatred that Zelda held. "It's Kitaku's pendant," he replied quietly, unsure of what the princess was trying to say.

"It was handed down to her from her ancestors. This gem… It contains the power to tear the world apart by its seams." She clenched the pendant in her fist as though she were trying to crush it. "Her ancestors—the previous users of this amulet—almost succeeded in doing just that, many years ago."

Link's eyes widened at the information but stood firm. "This still has absolutely nothing to do with Kitaku—it's not her fault."

Zelda redirected her glare to the boy before her. "Her blood is what controls the amulet, Link! Without _her_ kind, this stone has no power!"

The hero paused for a moment as he weighed his answers. Although the princess was attempting to explain the danger to him, he just simply couldn't agree with her actions. "How can you be so certain?" he growled as his eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

"Explain the monsters that arrived shortly before this girl's timely arrival. Surely you've heard of the news on your travels as well," Zelda challenged, causing Link to flinch involuntarily— "Testimonies of demonic creatures that spawn from the shadows; reports of men, women, and children torn to pieces with mysterious black burns scattered over their gashes." She grimaced at her own words, not wanting to dwell on the grave news. "Explain to me why these things began to happen mere days before her appearance?"

Link didn't reply to her words—she spoke the truth. He gritted his teeth together as he desperately searched his mind for anything to justify it as a mere coincidence. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of any. "So what do you plan to do with her?" He asked sternly.

Zelda sighed before sitting even further back in her chair and prepared herself for Link's reaction. "Execution," she replied as an indifferent expression spread across her face.

"… What?" Link gasped after a pause as his mouth began to gape in disbelief. After the initial shock wore off, the hero began to babble, "Zelda, you simply can't do this! There's no proof that Kitaku is really 'summoning' these monsters! Even if she were the cause, she's certainly not doing it on purpose. She's—"

"Whether she is summoning them on purpose or not is irrelevant!" Zelda's normally soft voice quaked through the room with a definite authority in her tone. "All that matters is that she is a possible cause of the sudden appearance of a demon horde! I cannot let this stand any longer than it already has, Link! If one girl's life should be lost to potentially save thousands, it is a small price to pay."

"_Potentially,_" Link spat in disgust, "and what if she has the _potential_ to destroy these 'demons,' if she can create them?"

Zelda wrinkled her nose at the hero's disdain as she glared into his eyes. "Kitaku's execution will be held tomorrow at noon," she concluded with finality.

"Zelda—" Link began as he took a step forward to try to persuade the princess.

"_That is all,_" Zelda interjected as she averted her gaze to the door on the opposite side of the room. "Sir Nitan, escort the Hero of Time back to his quarters!"

The armored knight briskly stepped into the room as though he had been waiting outside the door the entire time. He strode toward the throne and stopped as he reached Link before placing a hand on his slender shoulder.

Link tore his shoulder away from Nitan's grasp as he turned toward the exit on his own. He turned half way to shoot Zelda a final stern stare before stepping down the long red carpet back to his room accompanied by Nitan.


End file.
